kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-116
Summary The airship rolls again, causing the already-injured Leez to tumble to the roof. She wants to find her way back to her seat before the ship flips over again. After passing an upside-down "Emergency Exit" sign, she encounters a floating (via bhavati vayu) staff member who tells her that passengers are not allowed in that area. She then tells her there is a shortcut she can take if she follows a hallway to an elevator that leads to the passenger seating area. Leez thanks her and hurries away. A group of staff members go over the passenger manifest and notice that Leez's name is still unchecked. Asha floats in and inquires about a brunette woman on the staff who just passed by, and they respond that they saw her, but that Asha needs to return to her seat for safety reasons. Asha ignores them and continues on her way, and they decide not to follow her since they would not be responsible if she refuses to heed their warning. They also decide that since Asha was not searching for Leez, the girl must be in her seat by now, and check her name off the list. At the Eloth Magic Guild, Tilda notifies Saha that Ran Sairofe just passed through the city's checkpoint unexpectedly early. Saha asks if they found more personnel able to use hoti vayu, but Tilda says no, and the rest of Ran's group is still going through the desert. Walking through the city, Ran asks Yuta why he could not use his sura form to carry the entire party. He then notices a commotion among the people they are passing by. Some are critical of Yuta's fashion sense, so Ran comments that he needs to get him some clothes ASAP. They arrive at the East City Outskirts and stop to eat at a restaurant. Ran wonders why Yuta is sticking with him and not looking for Leez. He mentions that Leez has no memory of "the incident", that he hopes they figure something out, and that he is rooting for them. Ran then thinks about how pitiful Yuta is, being alone since leaving his mother's womb; Yuta reads his thoughts and wonders, "Womb?" They suddenly hear another commotion outside, caused by the arrival of Saha and Tilda. They leave the restaurant, only to be chastised by Tilda for not going directly to the Magic Guild, since Saha had been desperately searching for him, even using hoti surya four times. Ran thought that it would not be necessary since the vote would happen later. Tilda responds that the vote already happened, and he is now officially an AA-ranked magician with the #2 ranking. Saha then tells him he already has a job to do, and the survival of humanity depends on it. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted December 15, 2014): * (thumbnail - bloody Leez): I'm sorry. I was watching Non Summit (a South Korean talk show) as I was writing the afterword and I got distracted. Hehehe * (passenger list): Charlotte Ringel's name appears on the passenger manifest. We've seen her already. Try to think of someone we've seen on the transport ship who wasn't wearing a uniform... * (Eloth): This area that appears once you pass through Eloth's east checkpoint is the outskirts. If I draw the outskirts too fancy, then it won't be as easy to draw the main city later, so I'm going to keep it simple. * (Saha and Tilda): Does Saha look taller? He wears heels. Tilda...doesn't wear shoes. But why is Ran not afraid of Tilda? 2-116 injured Leez.png|injured 2-116 staff using hoti vayu.png|in the air 2-116 Saha and Tilda.png|in a hurry 2-116 Ran and Yuta eating on the go.png|insouciant Notes * Charlotte Ringel is the little girl wearing the pink skirt in Ep.2-115. * We learn two episodes later why Yuta did not want to take sura form. * Ran's thoughts literally translate as "This guy is so pitiful... being alone since leaving your mother's womb", the latter part being a Korean joke referring to being a virgin. Yuta's mental response, "Womb?" (simply translated as "Single?" by Webtoons), implies that he may not have been born the normal way; this has resulted in speculation that he may have been created in a similar way to the nastikas and Taraka. * Ran's new #2 ranking shifts everyone else (besides Saha) down one ranking. * As of the end of Season 2, we still have not learned why Ran is not afraid of Tilda. References